


Oh Lucky Day

by RiderOfBrohon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JUST, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, and awkwardness, i had to walk away writing one scene my precious children are so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's class has finally earned enough money to go on a road trip to Madrid! However, sitting next to Adrien on the twelve hour drive was not part of her plan...</p>
<p>based on an adorable comic by <a href="http://jellojolteon.tumblr.com/">jellojolteon</a> on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Lucky Day

The day had finally come. For months Marinette and her class had been working to raise money and earn the field trip to Madrid and now the day had finally come. There had been a few problems with the bus, thanks to an akuma attack, but the trip was still on! Though a few hours past schedule.

“Alright everyone, quiet please! Classe d’attention, attention!” The class quieted and Ms. Bustier smiled and tucked her folder to her chest. “Merci. Now. I know you are all very excited to go to Madrid, and you’ve all worked very hard to earn the money needed for this trip, but! This is not a free for all vacation! There are still rules that you must follow during our time in Madrid.

“Everyone will be paired with a buddy for the duration of our trip. That means from the time you step foot on the bus to the time you get off back here in a week's time. You will sit next to them on the drive to Madrid and back. If you are a girl and are paired with a boy, then it’s his responsibility to see you safely to your room. You can group up with other people, but everyone must stay with their buddy the entire time we’re in Madrid. Is that clear?”

The class groaned but eventually they all nodded and Ms. Bustier smiled happily.

“Good. Now gather around and I’ll read off the pairs.”

“I hope we get paired together.” Alya whispered to Marinette.

“I just hope neither of us get stuck with Chloé.” Marinette whispered back, and Alya covered a snicker as Ms. Bustier cleared her throat.

“Mylene and Ivan, you’re the first pair. Kim and Max, you're pair two.” As she listed of their names they moved past her into the bus, each student dragging their bags behind them. “Alya and Nino, you’re pair three. Pair four is Sabrina and Nathanaël. Chloé and Alix, pair five. Pair six is Adrien and Marinette. Rose and Juleka, you’re the last pair. Now everyone on the bus quickly! There are more classes we’re picking up in La Rochelle and…” but the rest of her teacher’s instructions were lost on Marinette who was staring at Ms. Bustier with wide eyes.

She was partnered with Adrien? For the entire week?

She was going to die.

“Hey! Uh, do you mind if I take the aisle seat?” Adrien asked, coming up behind Marinette. She jumped and tried to cover her squeak of alarm as he continued. “I have a hard time sitting still and don’t want to stretch my feet into your space or anything.”

“No! I mean. No o-of course I don’t mind! You can have any seat you want! Yeah it’s totally okay with me!” She laughed nervously, her hands clutched together behind her back. Adrien looked at her for a moment before grinning.

It took only a few more minutes for the students to all get situated and then they were on their way. Marinette knew it was going to be a long trip, but she wasn’t expecting how long it would feel.

The first few minutes passed in silence between Marinette and Adrien, both of them scrolling on their phones and unsure of how to break the quiet.

"So uh. Have you ever been to Madrid?" Adrien asked when their silence neared the twenty minute mark.

"Huh? Oh! Um. N-No. The furthest I've been from Paris was when my family went to Nice about ten years ago."

"Nice is nice."

"Yeah."

The quiet returned, a bit more awkward this time.

"What about you?" Marinette asked, a bit louder than strictly necessary and she blushed, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck. "I mean. Ha-have you been to Madrid before?"

"A few times for modelling and fashion shows, but never for just enjoyment."

"So we're kind of in the same boat then huh?" Marinette said with a smile."Our first real trip out of Paris."

"Yeah." Adrien said, his grin growing to match hers. "I guess it does."

* * *

From there the conversation flowed easily between them, though Marinette still stuttered and blushed more often than she would have liked. If Adrien noticed he didn't say anything and for that she was thankful.

Though, she was less thankful for his sense of humor.

“Okay, okay,” Adrien said, trying to stifle a laugh after he told an awful joke about elephants. “What does an egg said when it goes to a party?” He asked, a huge grin spreading over his face at Marinette’s apprehensive look.

“What?”

“‘Om-lett.'”

Marinette blinked, the English joke taking a moment to register before sh groaned, throwing her head back as Adrien cackled.

“That was _awful_.” She moaned, making Adrien laugh harder.

“No. 

That

was comedy gold.” Adrien told her, laughing at the adamant shaking of her head. He waited until her guard was down before striking again. “You know,” he started casually. “Someone told me this joke about chocolate, but it wasn’t very funny. I just snickered.”

There was a pause, and then Marinette groaned loud and long, with Adrien laughing over her.

* * *

Eventually the conversation tapered out and they sat in a comfortable silence, Marinette creating new designs for summer outfits in her sketchbook and Adrien playing games on his phone.

Every now and again he'd look over and ask about what she was designing, whether it be asking what colour it would be or if she had thought of doing this instead of that. Sometimes he looked over and simply told her the piece she was designing looked amazing.

It was... Comfortable. Talking to Adrien felt so natural once she let herself relax. He liked anime like she did and loved gaming, though they both agreed she was better than he was.

They talked on and off for hours, and by the time she had run out of clothing ideas she was no longer stuttering every time she talked to him.

She put in her earbuds when staring at the paper in her sketchbook started hurting her eyes and stared out the window, letting Coeur de Pirate be her main soundtrack while the countryside passed by.

Her phone beeped with a message and Marinette looked down to see a text from Alya.

**A: hows sitting next to Adrien~ ;)**

Marinette rolled her eyes and shot back a quick reply.

**M: it's fine. I think he fell asleep like. an hour ago...**  
**A: lol**  
**A: does he drool? if hes drooling i need u to get a pic**  
**A: for prosperity's sake of course**  
**M: you'll use it as blackmail -.-**  
**M: don't pretend you wouldn't**  
**A: [insert offended gasp here] why I would never!!! Adrien’s one of my bros and i would never do that to him**  
**A: how much do u think he'd give me for it?**

Marinette snorted and started typing out a reply when a heavy weight pressed up against her side. She saw blond hair out of the corner of her eye and Marinette’s blush returned full force.

**M: Alya.**  
**M: Alya you need to help me**  
**A: ???**  
**M: [attachment file: 1 image]**  
**A: O**  
**A: MG**  
**A: THIS IS AMAZING**  
**A: i cant believe he looks like a model even while asleep**  
**A: its totally not fair -Nino**  
**M: YOURE NOT HELPING**  
**A: i don't c how this is a bad thing bro**  
**A: i mean. u like him dont u?**  
**A: soo whats the prob?**  
**M: Nino give Alya her phone back**  
**M: and its a PROBLEM because ADRIEN is ASLEEP ON ME**  
**A: embrace it girl**  
**A: snuggle with him while u got the chance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**  
**M: not helping -.-**  
**A: not sorry**  
**A: enjoy it girl**  
**M: Alya no**  
**M: Alya turn your phone back on**  
**M: ALYA**  
**M: y r u so rude to me**

Marinette waited for a reply and wished she could turn around to glare at her friend. When no reply came she groaned and put her phone down on the bench. After a few more moments she nudged her backpack with her foot.

“Tikki,” she hissed. “Tikki!”

“What is it Marinette?” Tikki asked, poking her head out the top of Marinette’s bag and rubbing her eyes. “You said I could sleep the whole way there.”

“I know but something’s happened.” At her kwami’s questioning look she gestured to Adrien, who was snoring ever so slightly. “What am I supposed to do?” Marinette asked, distraught. “What if. What if I need to pee! Or something happens and we need to evacuate the bus!”

“Then wake him up.” Tikki said with a shrug. “Marinette, he trusts you enough to fall asleep on you. If you need to get up for any reason he won’t be mad.” She laughed and gave Marinette a large smile. “In fact, he might be more embarrassed than you!”

“What? No!” Marinette scoffed, flapping her hand. “Adrien wouldn’t be embarrassed by something like this.” She blinked. “Would he?”

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki sighed. “Here. Take your blanket, and go to sleep.” As she was speaking, the small, red kwami had dove back into Marinette’s bag and dragged up the soft pink blanket from inside. “He’ll probably be awake before you so you don’t have to worry about getting embarrassed!”

“But Tikki-”

“No buts Marinette! You won’t be able to sleep at the hotel, so get some sleep now.”

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes, but smiled at her kwami.

“Whatever you say mom.” She teased, laughing as Tikki flew up and rubbed her cheek against Marinette’s.

With the blanket pulled up to her chin and her head resting against Adrien’s shoulder, Marinette closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, smiling at the safe feeling surrounding her.

* * *

When Adrien woke up it was dark. Had he checked his phone the time would have read one thirty AM. As it was, he was trying to remember where he was. There was a crick in his neck and a sweet smell beneath his cheek. He didn’t feel Plagg in his shirt pocket and groaned, opening his eyes to look for his troublesome kwami.

“Plagg?” He mutters, wrinkling his nose against whatever whatever was tickling it. When the support against his side shifted he looked down and his breath caught.

He was sleeping against Marinette.

An apology stopped on his lips when he noticed her peacefully happy smile, the moonlight outside reflecting off her skin. He let out a breath, a soft smile blooming as he looked at his sleeping friend.

Slowly he pushed the armrest between the up, hushing Marinette when she groaned at his movement. Eventually he stopped, finally in a position comfortable for both of them.

Her pink blanket went up from her knees to wrap around Adrien’s shoulder while his arms rested on Marinette’s lap, his head pillowed atop both. He felt Marinette shift, but she was apparently too tired to notice how they were sleeping and simply rested her arms on halfway on Adrien’s head and shoulder’s, using them as a pillow as she muttered in her sleep.

Adrien chuckled before shifting once more, smiling as he quietly wished Marinette a good night and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright but Adrien and Marinette slept through it, along with more than half their classmates.

When Adrien finally did rouse, it was to find an image sent from Alya. And really. Who could blame him for making it his wallpaper? Marinette was quite cute after all.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading!! this is my first finished fanfic for this fandom, so any critiques are welcome!
> 
> the comic i based this on can be found [here](http://jellojolteon.tumblr.com/post/141335315522/this-coloring-is-not-omni-monitor-friendly-and-i)
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! [umbrella-scene](http://umbrella-scene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
